vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirie Sakurame
Summary Kirie Sakurame is a member and financer of UQ Holder – an organization of immortals. Raised by abusive and negligent parents, Kirie discovered her unique skill to rewind time at a young age after starving to death, and she took advantage of it to elevate herself to riches. After joining UQ Holder, Kirie became the primary financial sponsor of the organization and later became an invaluable colleague of Touta Konoe due to her handy ability and supportive personality. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Kirie Sakurame Origin: UQ Holder! Gender: Female Age: 20+ (Actual Age) / 13 (Apparent Age) Classification: Immortal, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8), Time Manipulation (Via Reset & Restart), Time Stop, Preparation, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Healing Magic, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses (Can zoom in her vision via magic), Summoning, Dimensional Storage, Flight (Via broomstick), Teleportation, Non-Physical Interaction (After activating a spell, she can touch ghosts), Resistance to Time Stop Attack Potency: Building level (Able to cause large explosions with magic and wound Cutlass) Speed: Subsonic+ flight speed (Able to catch up to Touta on her broom and evade attacks from Cutlass) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Able to shatter a rooftop with a kick, and restrain Touta Konoe with a conjured arm) Durability: Small Building level Stamina: Kirie’s physical or magical stamina isn’t noteworthy, but her mental fortitude to be able to repeat multiple repeated timelines as a result of her ability is impressive. She forced herself to repeat an entire week to studying numerous times to complete reading through a whole library as part of her training. Range: Tens of meters with ordinary magic, hundreds of kilometres with teleportation magic, standard melee range otherwise Standard Equipment: Wand, Broomstick, Instant Mana Poison Capsules, Potassium Cyanide Capsules, Concealed Knife Intelligence: High; taking advantage of her unique skill allowed Kirie to repeat many weeks of studying magical textbooks, and she has had training in developing her magical abilities. She is always ready to take advantage of her respawn ability and has concealed many methods of killing herself on her own body. Weaknesses: If Kirie is incapacitated and unable to kill herself, she will be unable to activate Reset & Restart. If her save point is destroyed, Kirie cannot control the returning point of the past if she dies, and will likely be sent back to when she first discovered her power. Kirie can only freeze and unfreeze time by kissing Touta Konoe. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reset & Restart:' Kirie’s unique skill allows her to set a respawn point that will last for as long as the lit candle is burning. At the moment of her death, time will rewind to the moment that she set the respawn point. This ability doesn’t create branching alternate timelines but instead allows her to rewrite the current timeline. Kirie can also modify her respawn point to allow her to take others back with her so long as they are touching her. **'Time Stop:' After a glitch in her unique ability, Kirie has gained the ability to freeze time after kissing Touta Konoe. She can also unfreeze it by the same method. Even if she does not have Touta with her, Kirie has shown the ability to resist Cutlass’ time freeze. *'Magic:' Though still a novice, Kirie has shown excellent aptitude at using magical spells and has learned a few of them to support her in combat. **'Fire Explosions:' Kirie has been seen to create explosive blasts of fire; using them to create large explosions or throwing them to cause a distraction. **'Fire Spear:' Kirie can propel a flaming spear at her target. The spear appears to be created above her target and launched with enough speed to pierce Cutlass’ arm. **'Healing Magic:' Kirie can heal herself with magic though she has only dealt with moderate injuries so far. **'Accelerat:' Kirie can enhance her speed through magic, allowing her to catch up to a fleeing Santa Sasaki. **'Conjured Arms:' Kirie can summon large magical arms to emerge from solid surfaces; using them to restrain Touta and punch him. These arms are quite reliable as Touta is capable of punching tanks into the air. **'Familiar – Drone:' Kirie can create a small flying familiar that can capture images from tens of kilometres away and create a reliable map through it. **'Telescopy:' Kirie holds her hand up to her eye and can telescopically zoom in her vision to see further. **'Pocket Dimension Storage:' Kirie can store her broomstick in a pocket dimension and can summon it later when she needs it. She can likely use this for other objects too. **'Teleportation Magic:' If she is supplied coordinates, Kirie can accurately teleport people from hundreds of kilometres away. However, this requires prep. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:UQ Holder! Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoners Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Tier 8